marathongamefandomcom-20200214-history
Smells Like Napalm, Tastes Like Chicken! (Level)
Smells Like Napalm, Tastes Like Chicken! is the seventh level in Marathon. It is the fourth level of Counterattack, the second chapter of the game. Synopsis You have just been teleported here from The Rose. The first terminal is a message from Leela. She tells you that a large group of Pfhor are headed towards you in the aft section of the . The only way to stop them is to open the airlocks, but she can't do that while internal doors are open, and she can't seal the doors, so it's up to you to close the internal doors. Leela gives you a map to each airlock switch and tells you that you must find another terminal to be teleported out of that area. The second terminal tells you that security has been breached at your location, and follows with a corrupted document about the Holy Roman Empire. It ends with a Spurious Interrupt denying further access. The third terminal is a message from Durandal. He tells you that the Marathon used to be his slave and that he is being chased around by an AI who thinks he's rampant. The fourth terminal is another message from Leela, who says that she will begin the decompression of nonessential sections of the ship. She then tells you that the humans you rescued earlier have informed her that the Pfhor have been taking humans back to their ship. She then teleports you to Cool Fusion where she can brief you for your next mission, but interference in the Computer Net could teleport you somewhere else. Walkthrough Simple enough idea: go to both sides of the map and close the door. Watch out for bug attacks from behind corners. Use the save terminal early and often. The final puzzle on this level is a bit tricky. Both elevators are initially at their lowest position, and each button activates one elevator. The easiest way to do this is to start at the button that is on the east side, hit it, run to the west button, hit it, then return to the elevators and move into the alcove as fast as possible. If done correctly, the first elevator will rise and stop at the same level as the other elevator, which you must transfer to in order to get to the final room. Secret Areas There is a secret room in the level that contains the TOZT-7 Backpack Napalm Unit however, you need to be VERY quick to get both in to and out of the room, so save your game before attempting is recommended. Go into the tunnel system on the right-hand side of the map, and head for the bottom left-most point on the map. This should be very close to the initial entry point on the map. Enter this corridor. You should hear an elevator start up. RUN back to the entry room, and on the left side, there will be a section of platform missing. RUN to this, drop down, RUN and collect the napalm unit, and RUN back to the elevator. Did I mention that you need to run to get this? :-) It may help to grenade jump into the elevator passage, instead of weaving your way up onto the ledge. List of Terminals *Medical Access Terminal<39.569.18.194> *Public Access Terminal 49-z<3.67.299.492> *Service Access 31-b<39.592.29.95> *Public Access Terminal 65-a<65.92.31.49> Sources Marathon - Level 6: Smells Like Napalm, Tastes Like Chicken! Category:Marathon Levels